B U R N やけど
by TheLadyTsubasax
Summary: 'Don't you understand that your fate was sealed the second you stepped onto this plane' While Syaoran is on a flight heading back to China, his plane is hijacked by cold blooded terrorists.
1. PART I

**SUMMARY:**

The two embraced each other longingly as they bided their goodbyes. He boarded the plane, with her watching him with his back to her as he boarded the plane. Her eyes watched him until she could no longer see the amber eyed man. While Syaoran is on the airplane heading back to China, on the way the air plane is hijacked by terrorists, little did Sakura know that very moment she has saw him last would be the last time emerald would clash with amber for good…

With Syaoran knowing this could be it he calls Sakura, to bid farewell…

Disclaimer:

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, IT BELONGS TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p>やけど<p>

BURN

_Amber and Emerald clash for the last time_

* * *

><p>PART I<p>

"Passengers Boarding Hong Kong, China is currently boarding. Gates will close in approximately 5 minutes. Flight attendants please board the plane" The announcement ended with everyone around starting to walk fast towards the terminals. So many emotions had been experienced through these hall ways, love, grief, joy, excitement; worry so many stories behind them. A young couple stood on front of the boarding gate looking at each other; they both held a gut feeling that something wrong was going to happen. The man with amber eyes pulled the young woman with auburn hair into his strong arms cooing her, to steady her heavy breathes and tears; her locks of hair hiding her eyes, which were glazed in tears.

"shhh, please don't cry. Please, I don't want to remember leaving you like this"

He gently parted the embrace to glance at her tear stained face using his thumb to wipe away her salty tears, "No tears, It'll be fine we'll seen each other soon."

"Don't go, something doesn't feel right…onegai" Her hoarse voice spoke, shaking her head weakly against his chest disagreeing with the young man's comforting words.

"Sakura, I won't leave you. I will come back. I would _never_ leave _you_!" he breathed stroking her face delicately shocked from the words she has spoken.

"No! Listen to me!" She wailed not caring about the stares at her. "Stay! Onegai! Syaoran!" she whimpered clutching his shirt forcing amber to lock with emerald.

"Sakura, Please-"Syaoran urged.

"3 minutes till flight to Hong Kong, China closes"

"Sakura I need to go-"he spoke pulling her hands away from him to her side, fear rushed through her. She didn't know what had come over her, why was she begging Syaoran to stay? She was fine with it a couple of hours ago… so why now? She felt her stomach twist in a sickly way as she saw Syaoran beginning to move away from her to the boarding gate. He sighed in exasperation, combing his hand through his messy chocolate locks and looked over his shoulder to see her still standing there.

"It'll be ok I promise, don't you trust me?" He asked.

Her body jolted hearing this; she hesitated until after a few seconds she nodded stiffly. In return he gave her a soft smile; he placed his hand into his trouser pocket brushing his hand against a velvet box, his body stiffened.

No…she's not ready. I'll do it next time when we meet…

He vowed to himself and finalised the promise as he pulled his hand out from his trouser pocket, he walked back to the woman and kissed her on the forehead lovingly.

"Wait for me" He whispered.

"Ni neng bu neng deng wo yi xia?" (Can you wait for me for a bit?) He spoke in tongue in his native language.

"She nodded shaking gently breathing in short gasps , closing her eyes cherishing this moment; he smiled bending his neck to capture her lips in a soft gentle kiss.

"2 minutes till gate 3 closes"

Snapping Syaoran and Sakura out of their thoughts, Syaoran broke the kiss stroking her face one last time and reluctantly picked up his hand luggage and walked towards the gate. Sakura watched his retrieving back as he stepped through the gate giving his ticket smiling to the stewardess. Turning to face her and give her a wave before stepping onto the plane.

**_Go...run after him...last time you'll see him…last time…never again…_**

She determinedly glued her feet to the ground, determined not to let her conscience control her

_'No! It'll be fine! He promised he will come back. He never breaks his promises, I'm being silly…'_

**_Run…Run…RUN!_**

But the two didn't know how _so _wrong they were…little did they both knew that would be the last time that emerald and amber would ever clash again…

* * *

><p>PART II will be uploaded when I get home today :) sorry it's so short xD But I didn't want to give too much away, I was trying to put across the horrible gut feeling when you know something is wrong.<p>

Please R&R arigatou!~


	2. PART II

**SUMMARY:**

The two embraced each other longingly as they bided their goodbyes. He boarded the plane, with her watching him with his back to her as he boarded the plane. Her eyes watched him until she could no longer see the amber eyed man. While Syaoran is on the airplane heading back to China, on the way the air plane is hijacked by terrorists, little did Sakura know that very moment she has saw him last would be the last time emerald would clash with amber for good…

With Syaoran knowing this could be it he calls Sakura, to bid farewell…

Disclaimer:

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, IT BELONGS TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>BURN <strong>

やけど

_Amber and Emerald clash for the last time..._

* * *

><p><strong><span>PART II<span>**

Sakura walked slowly back to the parking lot and stopped to look at the other planes flight take flight. Sakura half expected Syaoran to come running back with a smile on his face saying that he had changed his mind, but none of this happened…

"Welcome to Asia Airways Mr. Li" The stewardess bowed at the entrance, Syaoran nodded in acknowledgement as he proceeded to 1st class finding his seat and sitting down. He closed his eyes and leaned back in the leather chair, with emerald eyes haunting his mind continuously. He took her words into thought but just shrugged it off; he made himself comfortable in the seat and waited for the departure of the flight. But he was snapped out of his thoughts when someone budged his chair rudely which irritated Syaoran, he growled under his breath and turned to see a suspicious man hiding something under his long coat looking paranoid walking along the isle towards the economy class. His eyes fixed on the object to see it was quite long and pointed with a quite round tip. The man again bumped into another business seat, causing an irritation among the passengers.

"Look where the hell you're going!" The man spat at the paranoid man who shuffled his way to his seat in the economy class. The man saw Syaoran looking and rolled his eyes, "People these day" The man sighed in aggravation, Syaoran nodded not really knowing what to say about that guy and returned back to his original position. He kept his eyes fixed onto him but just passed the thought off as a man who was one of those people easily aggravated by flying and turned around closing his eyes again.

"This is your pilot speaking, welcome to Asia Airways the time is now ten hundred hours. We are about to depart. I will be your pilot that will be flying you to the destination Hong Kong, China. Before we depart we will proceed through our safety regulations which will be demonstrated by the stewardess, we should be arriving in China around noon. Thank you for listening and have a nice flight" The Pilot spoke through the monitors.

Syaoran peered over the leather seats to see the stewardesses' performing the safety regulations, feeling the plane's engine roaring underneath him he looked out the window seeing that the plane was beginning to move. His eyes glazed with sadness as he thought back to Sakura's face back in the airport. As he watched the plane lift away from the grounds of Japan, soaring high into the sky till the white soft clouds blocked his view. And not till Japan was small as an ant did he turn away in defeat.

"Sakura…" He breathed imagining her face…

* * *

><p>Her stomach swirled wrathfully making Sakura feel sick. She clutched her stomach subconsciously, wanting the feeling to stop, even when she got home the feeling worsened.<p>

"God I need a tablet" She murmured under her breath, wrapping her arms around her stomach where the feeling eroded from. She twisted on her heel and walked towards the kitchen with the feeling growing worse and worse every minute…

Pulling her body weight across the room, was it just her or was the room colder than normal…she opened the cabinet and scanned the medicines_…penicillin…honey and lemon…ah! Neurofen_

"Dammit!" She hissed, dropping the tablet onto the floor making it clatter. Forgetting her tablet her hands flew to her head cradling it, applying pressure to specific areas to her head. Her head pulsed with pain, growing and growing. It felt as if her head was about to explode, the pulsing increased now enveloping her whole head. She applied pressure to her head begging it would go away, her eyes shut tight creasing her face with pain and anguish. She began to take short breathes, trying to remain calm, until it suddenly stopped?

She hesitantly opened her eyes waiting for a minute or two staying in the same position with her hands on the side of her head, wary in case the pain would return she would be ready for it. Slowly bringing her hands away, feeling cool air breathe against her skin and now placing her hands to the side and standing up straight seeing the tablets on the ground. She bended down slowly still feeling a bit dizzy putting them back into the cupboard securely, once she was sure she was alright after a minute or two she proceeded to the bathroom, she stared at herself in the mirror her eyes widening. Her whole face was pearled with sweat!

_What was that?_ Sakura asked herself drawing her hand to touch her face.

Syaoran slipped his hand into his trouser pocket taking out the velvet box which held the key to his happiness with the woman he loved for the rest of his life; he opened the little box revealing a diamond ring. He plucked it out of its velvet cushion admiring its beauty as it's sparkled in the light, twisting it between his slim fingers watching it admiringly.

"Mr Li" a voice spoke.

Drawing his attention away from the ring he saw a stewardess smiling at him offering some champagne.

"Yes Please" He smiled somewhat, watching the stewardess pour the gold liquid into the slender glass passing it to him. "Thank you" Syaoran gratefully replied, only to be smiled in return by the young stewardess.

"May I ask you something Sir?" She inquired.

Syaoran nodded, taking a sip of the liquid feeling the warmth running down his but still keeping his eyes locked with hers. "Of course" He warmly gestured placing the glass to the side in a polite manner putting his full attention to the young woman on front of him.

"I don't mean to intrude but is that ring? Perhaps an engagement ring even?" She questioned shyly with a tint of red on her cheeks.

Syaoran shocked by the little outburst chuckled. "Why, yes it is" He smirked.

"Oh I see its one lovely ring. She is one lucky girl Sir" She complimented before bowing and continuing with her duties, Syaoran watched with a questioning look at the girl as she walked towards the crew cabin before out of sight.

_'Well, that was interesting'_ He thought lightly, before taking out Hong Kong News and reading the latest about the financial stock department, despite visiting his family in China there was no stop for the CEO of Li corporations as he was always on he move.

* * *

><p>She lay on the couch breathing heavily now, she had earlier called her friend as she made a conclusion that she was just worried about Syaoran on that flight; and nothing else. She kept reminding herself to keep repeating that in her head, to calm down her nerves.<p>

_Knock, knock_

She opened her tired emeralds, lazily sliding her slim legs off the couch dusting the invisible dirt off her skirt and pulling her body weight up right and walked towards the door. Feeling her legs all cramped and stiff after her long period of rest, she grasped the golden door knob to open the door to see her friend Tomoyo Daidouji.

"Sorry I'm late Sakura I was in a board meeting!" She apologised breathlessly looking as if she rushed all the way, still wearing her business attire "I received your call what's wrong?" she spoke now more calmer than before.

"I don't feel too well and I wanted someone to be here with me…" Sakura answered not being too clear minded herself, leaning her body against the door frame for support.

"Alright, let's go in then ne?" Tomoyo softly urged, she was always so motherly to Sakura when she was down in the pits. Sakura was ever so grateful to have someone like her; Sakura smiled her thanks to Tomoyo as she wrapped her arm around Sakura's shoulder supporting and her closing the door behind with a soft click.

* * *

><p>Syaoran felt groggy from sleeping with her face still in his mind. He stretched his body feeling his muscles burn.<p>

_"It's going to be twice more had core of training when I get back"_ He scowled himself.

Everyone else was sleeping quietly or listening to music while reading as the airplane made its slow journey to Hong Kong, all of the passengers aboard were beginning to feel restless…

"Get down! Get down! Or I'll shoot!" a deep voice bellowed from the other cabin.

Syaoran gradually began to open his eyes more and tried to adjust his eyes to the harsh light. He sat up to hear screaming coming from the economy class. He couldn't still decipher if he was still asleep or not, being unsure he shrugged it off until the screaming got louder. Now he was sure it wasn't a dream, his heart began to quicken, with a sick feeling growing inside of him. He looked confusingly at the people around him who just mirrored the same emotion; he could hear people whispering asking 'what was going on'.

"You want to be dead? I'll fucking shoot you!" another voice threatened.

Now the whole class was silent, listening in to what was occurring, with more questions arising.

''what is going on?" Syaoran wondered, his grip on his chair tightening turning his knuckles white.

The steward and stewardesses hearing the screaming too, in curiosity she went to see what was happening. A woman begged them not to go, but they just shook their heads and proceeded with the task. Everyone remained quiet, waiting for her return. A minute turned into ten to fifteen and she still hadn't returned. Syaoran felt sick a rising from the pit of his stomach in worry, he had a gut feeling of what was behind the door but he just didn't want to believe it.

"Where is she? Do you think something has happened to her?" the woman whimpered worriedly her voice slicing through the silence, with a heavy weight of tension hovering over the atmosphere.

"Don't be mindless woman! She's just having a problem" the older man assured sternly.

Or that is what they all_ tried_ to tell themselves.

But then three gun shots were heard

**_Bang, Bang, Bang_**

And wailing and screaming of children and adults from the other side of the door…

"Oh god please someone help!" a woman cried, and another shot was heard. Horrified gasps erupted; a child's cry hauntingly seeped through the 1st class where they all listened horrified with pale white faces. Syaoran couldn't comprehend what was happening! Was this some kind of a sick joke? Was this real?

"Was that a gun shot? "A woman cried opposite Syaoran.

"They have guns!" A man cried.

"Please settle down! Everything is under control!" The steward tried to assure.

"Fuck that! We heard all guns shots just now! What the fuck is going on!" demanded an American businessman.

The Steward just stood there not knowing to say himself, "Please refrain from entering that class, I'll check on the pilot to see what is happening"

"Fuck that! Get me out of here!" A man hollered getting up from his seat, causing other passengers to arise from their seats as well in panic.

"Please remain seated! The plane is not stable and the captain has not-"

"Bullshit! You heard those screams! Something isn't right!" A man cursed pointing a finger at the door which haunted everyone.

_Something's not right…_ Syaoran cursed.

Worry and questions began to weave throughout the crew, staff and passengers had no idea that behind the door would seal their fate...

* * *

><p>Thanks for reading! :) I'm really enjoying writing this little story, I'm not too sure how long this story will be but I know no more then 10 chapters. It depends really how much I write in a chapter. But anyways I'll be updating my 'REUNION' story soon. If you want you can read that too, it's about syaoxsaku :) Oh! and I promise to write a longer chapter next time or soon xD<p>

So thanks for reading, and review if you want. And message me if you have any queries!^^ Arigatou!~


	3. PART III

**SUMMARY:**

**The two embraced each other longingly as they bided their goodbyes. He boarded the plane, with her watching him with his back to her as he boarded the plane. Her eyes watched him until she could no longer see the amber eyed man. While Syaoran is on the airplane heading back to China, on the way the air plane is hijacked by terrorists, little did Sakura know that very moment she has saw him last would be the last time emerald would clash with amber for good…**

**With Syaoran knowing this could be it he calls Sakura, to bid farewell…**

**Disclaimer:**

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, IT BELONGS TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

* * *

><p><strong>やけど<strong>

**BURN**

_**Amber and Emerald clash for the last time**_

* * *

><p><strong>PART III<strong>

"Hey Sakura, Let's watch some television to get your mind off your troubles. How does that sound?" Tomoyo spoke softly; Sakura nodded silently appreciating the kind thought.

Tomoyo smiled back and picked up the remote control and turned on the TV, and sat down on the couch next to Sakura flicking through the channels.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything will be ok don't worry" She reassured motherly, rubbing Sakura's shoulders to reaffirm her.

But Sakura wouldn't believe her; even though how hard she tried to she knew something was wrong.

"Ne Tomoyo I'll be right back I just have to get something" She spoke out of the silence and whisked up the stairs to her room, and came back into the lounge with a frame in her hand.

"What is that?" Tomoyo inquired, Sakura tilted the frame towards Tomoyo so she could get a better view of the picture imbedded within the frame. It was a picture of Syaoran and Sakura smiling with his arms wrapped around Sakura's waist with her back against his chest, _both_ smiling.

Tomoyo felt a pang if hurt enter her, seeing the two smiling in the picture, but the worst part was that her cheery friend had lost that sparkle in her eye and was now like…well this. Tomoyo secretly glanced upwards at Sakura's face to see her face solemn staring blankly at the frame, her grip tightening. Sakura realising Tomoyo's stare drew her eyes to hers emerald clashing with amethyst.

"What?" Sakura asked plainly watching her friend from the corner of her eye.

"I-Iie, Shinpai shinaide" (N-no it's nothing don't worry)

"Wakarimasen" (I don't understand) Sakura whispered hoarsely so quietly a pin drop could of masked her voice.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo questioned.

* * *

><p><strong>BANG…BANG…BANG<strong>

A violent banging on the economy door separating the room from first class thrashed against the metal door, bringing the attention of all the passengers to the door.

**BANG…BANG…BANG**

"Do you think it's that stewardess?" A woman asked quietly.

"We should open it in case someone needs help!" Another woman spoke.

"Don't be stupid woman! They instructed us to not open that door!" A man hissed.

**BANG! BANG! BANG!**

"Please! Stop it!" a young man wailed going mad, covering his ears with his hands rocking back and forth like a frightened child.

The banging began to get more violent, chills running through the passengers.

_They were going to get through! They're trying to get here!_

Until suddenly it ceased…

"Are they gone?"

"No, they're still there" Syaoran whispered cautiously. And at that exact moment on the other side starting firing rifle shots at the door making dents in the metal door causing people to scream shielding themselves. The sound was ear aching, the smell of the gun over heating could be slightly be smelt. But only recognised for those who had used it among being one of them Syaoran knew these rifles were so powerful that after a few minutes or so it could blow a hole through that door. These people _knew _what they were doing, they had _planned_ this for quite some time no doubt about it.

"Shit! They're trying to get through! Where the fuck is that steward!" A man howled.

"_This is your captain speaking! The plane has been over taken by terrorists! I repeat, the plane has been over taken by terrorists!"_

"_Get off the fucking monitors!" _An unknown voice spoke, cutting off the monitors making a deafening high pitch noise.

Fear rushed through Syaoran, he turned to see people panicking not caring the whimpering sounds they were making subconsciously all faces deathly pale.

"Did they just say Terrorists?"

"Were going to all die!"

Syaoran clenched his teeth, keeping his anger to himself.

"We need to get out of here! Or we'll be killed! Or god knows what they have done to the others!"

The shooting had continued firing at the door for approximately 3 minutes, until the firing ceased momentarily. To have the firing that long there has to be more than one of them, but _how _many?

"_They're reloading…"_ Syaoran thought.

And at that precise moment the door was heaved out of its hinges by a great force, bringing a stench of blood and flesh flooding into the cabin, Syaoran covered his mouth and nose with his jumper pulling it over. The stench was so strong people were coughing, desperately trying to breathe out of the foul fume of blood. The smell was overwhelming that is made you feel sick in the gut, a man sitting across the aisle from Syaoran threw up who couldn't handle the stench.

"_Dam bastards…"_

Passengers whirled their head around eyes widening in fear, a woman screaming at the sight of the weaponry. As the smoke settled down…revealing three men with rifles in the hands and a man behind them with bomb strapped to his body… The plane was being hijacked by terrorists…

* * *

><p><strong><em>Buzzzzz…Buzzzzzz<em>**

Tomoyo and Sakura turned their head to see Tomoyo's mobile was vibrating.

"Don't worry, I'm sure it's not a big deal" Tomoyo waved off, knowing what her friend would say.

"It's ok, answer it Tomoyo I know it's important" Sakura smiled. Tomoyo nodded and took the call in the kitchen which was the room next door for privacy and to also keep an eye on Sakura.

"Daidouji Tomoyo speaking" Sakura heard faintly coming from the kitchen.

Sakura feeling abit bored picked up the remote control and switched the T.V channel, flipping the channels until her eyes widened, her grip slipped from the remote loosened causing it to fall on the ground making a clattering sound.

"Sakura?" Tomoyo's voice echoed through the halls but Sakura couldn't just respond.

She felt like screaming but nothing came out of her mouth, her stomach twisted again bringing back the queasy feeling. Her body began to violently shake until she felt her cheeks becoming wet, she was subconsciously crying…

"Sakura, I asked you what was wrong but you didn't answer m-"Tomoyo stopped in midsentence when her eyes came to face with the news with bold letters screening on the television, **PLANE HIJACKED BY TEORRITS ARMED WITH RIFLES AND BOMB, WHILE HEADING TOWARDS CHINA "LIVE".**

"_We have just received news that flight HK397I12 has been hijacked by a group of terrorists, which have already taken over the pilot of the plane. With a bomb strapped to one of the terrorists, it's looking like a suicidal act so far with the information that we have been given. With the men on board planning to murder everyone on the plane, boarded on that plane are around 350 passengers. It has been reported that the economy class have been exterminated with no lives remaining except the 1__st__ class which the terrorists have just taken over. Killing so far the economy class, and three stewardesses and a steward" _reported the news woman.

Tomoyo couldn't breathe, she felt her throat go dry unable to breathe, she turned to her friend to see she has fainted and was lying unconscious on the ground.

"SAKURA!"

* * *

><p>Immediately the men charged up and screamed with a foreign accent, "We have a bomb! We have a bomb! We will kill you all if you don't shut up!" they threatened, the agitated man Syaoran saw earlier opening his jacked to reveal multiple bombs.<p>

Everyone panicked, alarming everyone. One of the hijacked walked up to a pregnant woman who clutched her husband tight in fear aiming the rifle at her head. He looked back at his leader giving a nod; he swiftly brought his gun down to her swelling stomach with ease and shot the unborn child.

People began to scream, shielding themselves from the hijackers, begging not to get shot.

The pregnant woman screamed in pain, her husband cradling her standing up cussing at the hijacker but was shot in the head. Syaoran watched in disgust at the hijacker laughed watching the woman bleeding, her face getting paler and paler. Weakly she linked her bloody hands with her husband's, with Syaoran noticing their wedding bands made him winch remembering the ring in his pocket. The dying woman gently brought her pale face facing the other way, bringing her eyes meeting Syaoran's. Her bright green eyes now pale green.

"Sakura…"

Her clothes stained with blood, dripping onto the carpet of the plane imbedded in Syaoran's mind, until her eyes closed and her body went limp. The men just rejoiced at the death of the couple, causing a deep hatred for them. Syaoran clenched his fists; he _would _get their revenge for them no matter what. Hurtling screams filled the room, begging the terrorists to spare their lives but were only shot instead. The three men with guns ran ahead to the pilot's dorm leaving the man with the bomb only, the pilot and co-pilot were quickly slaughtered in seconds. Syaoran threw up, hearing the struggle of the pilot's cry smelling more flesh. The man returned with blood sprayed almost everywhere around him, the class was stained with a blood red instead of the soft browns and creams.

"You better not say anything or I swear I will KILL YOU ALL!" the man with the bomb hissed, threatening to push the button which would start the count down. Another man holding knives in the air, showing the blood from the previous lives it took.

The plane tipped violently to the right, causing people to fall out of their seats with the plane at an angle.

"They don't even know how to fly a fucking plane!" Syaoran hissed a loud. Syaoran turned to the left to see a man apparently calling his wife…_wife_…Syaoran felt the bump of the box in his pocket.

He _**would**_ see Sakura again,and he_** would**_ be _**alive**_! **No matter what.**

* * *

><p>I just want to say, Thank you <em>so<em> much for everyone's support for my latest chapters! I know they are short but I do intend to make them longer when i can :) Oh and thanks for Chris for reminding that I haven't actually told you what the ages of Sakura and Syaoran are.

Sakura and Syaoran have the same birthday on the 1st April are both 23, and Tomoyo 22 but will turn 23 later in the year. Till next time~


	4. PART IV

**SUMMARY:**

The two embraced each other longingly as they bided their goodbyes. He boarded the plane, with her watching him with his back to her as he boarded the plane. Her eyes watched him until she could no longer see the amber eyed man. While Syaoran is on the airplane heading back to China, on the way the air plane is hijacked by terrorists, little did Sakura know that very moment she has saw him last would be the last time emerald would clash with amber for good…

With Syaoran knowing this could be it he calls Sakura, to bid farewell…

**DISCLAIMER:**

**I DO NOT OWN THE ANIME TSUBASA RESERVOIR CHRONICLES, IT BELONGS TO CLAMP. BUT I DO OWN THIS STORY.**

**A/N: **I'd just like to say a HUGE thank you to all the reviews and alerts for this story I received for my previous chapters, and the encouraging words I received. I'd like to apologize to all those faithful readers who have been keeping an eye on this story, I promise in thanks you'll get a worthy ending for this story! There will be a twist! I'm sorry for updating so late, I'm not very good at keeping my promises am I? hontoni suiminasen minna =w=

However, I hope you do enjoy this chapter. Reviews and constructive criticism is allowed. There may be a few mistakes in here, but I'll go over them later. I just wanted to upload this chapter a.s.a.p. Once again, thank you! And I hope you enjoy this chapter.

BURN

_Amber and Emerald clash for the last time_

* * *

><p><span>BURN PART IIII<span>

The flustered ebony haired girl continued to ramble on about nonsense, cradling her unconscious friend in her slim arms; shaking her body ruthlessly in attempt to awaken her friend that lay dead still in her arms. Panick arose within her.

"Sakura chan! Sakura chan! Can you hear me?" Tomoyo cried, "Now is not the time to be fainting!" She cried shakily standing up behind Sakura looping her arms underneath her arm to support her body, struggling greatly with Tomoyo's frail body lifting Sakura's. With strong fortitude Tomoyo heaved Sakura to a nearby couch and laid her down gently, slipping a pillow under her auburn friend's head to prevent a neck cramp.

Tomoyo continued to walk back and forth like a caged animal in a zoo biting her bottom lip on how she would approach the situation, Tomoyo's mind raced, her eyes flickering back and forth from the television to Sakura unconscious on the couch.

"_Poor girl, poor, poor girl. Sakura chan doesn't deserve this, out of all people she doesn't deserve this!"_ She cursed in her mind, her quick pacing came to a sudden halt; her lips slightly parted.

"Ahah!" Tomoyo proclaimed as an idea came to mind, her eyes lighting up briefly only for a moment, she instantaneously made her way towards the kitchen in a hassled manner.

"Where is it? Where is it?" She murmured under her breath, agitatedly opening up all of the cupboards not bothering to close them. A frown present on her stunning face, her lips pursed in concentration reading all of the labels wrapped around the bottles before her; she grew agitated every moment at the infuriating task of reading around the glass bottles.

"Come on!...is this it? No…no…yes!" She praised singling a bottle out of the many bottles before her of smelling sense from the top shelf of the cupboard, launching back into the lounge without a second thought. Hastily bending down on her knees on front of the couch where Sakura laid unmoved and opened the bottle, releasing a profane overwhelming stench from the liquid. A shudder went down her spine at the foul stench; the small hairs on the back of her neck erect. She cringed but pushed it to the back of her mind leaning slightly over the couch moving the bottle towards Sakura placing it underneath Sakura's nose, with a firm grip on the bottle.

For the next few seconds that passed by, only the sound of the news reporter's voice reverberating in the room could be heard until a brash gasp elapsed the artificial silence followed with a relieved sigh. Emerald eyes shot open abruptly, her pupils dilated and round and shaky as was her body; perspiration beaded on her forehead. Precipitously sitting up, Sakura gasped for air clutching her neck as if she had been suffocated. Worry etched Tomoyo's face.

Tomoyo immediately came to the aid of her confused friend, rubbing her back like earlier in a soothing circular motion cooing her with soft words, "breathe Sakura chan, breathe" She cooed into Sakura's ear, caressing her head.

The sound of Sakura's quick breath soon enough returned to normal, not a word was exchanged between the two except from the television.

"T-Tomoyo chan" Sakura whimpered.

"Sakura chan?"

"I-I…was I dreaming? Is Syaoran really…was I dreaming? Is Syaoran really-"

"Is Syaoran really in a plane being by hijacked by terrorists? Yes, he is Sakura chan" Tomoyo spoke firmly. Sakura flinched. Her eyes wide, she whirled her head to meet Tomoyo's, her eyes boring into her ebony friend's eyes challenging her revelation.

Sakura's facial expression appeared as if she had been slapped in the face, her eyes aghast. Tomoyo's violet eyes noticed pearls of perspiration on her friend's forehead, eyes softening; her gaze slowly trailed down to meet her friend's emerald eyes on the brim of tears.

"D-Doushite…" came the cracked voice of her friends, so quiet…so shocked.

Tomoyo's gaze drifted once again, but to the floor this time, unable to meet Sakura's broken face. As much as Tomoyo hated to be firm with Sakura, she had to know the truth. She had to face the situation head on, or it would make the situation worst.

"_An updated report has just been received from the IBM Airline Control System on the case of airline HK397I12"_

Both of the women's attention were caught, hesitantly they turned towards the television with heavy hearts; Tomoyo took a hold of Sakura's hand and gave a firm squeeze of support earning a little whimper from Sakura. Both eyes glued onto the illuminating screen.

The words in bold: **Hijacked…Dead….slaughtered…continued to mock Sakura unceasingly.**

* * *

><p>The passengers remained in a solemn silence, Syaoran's grip on the arm rest tightened; his knuckles turning a ghost white; his jaw clenched.<p>

His eyes burned into the back of the terrorist that stood on guard, a rifle in hand and bomb strapped to his body. Every minute or so lifting his jacket to remind the passengers that the bomb was still present in an intimidating manner, not one person dared to speak, in fear of sealing the fate like the passengers in the economy class.

_Trapped..Trapped..you are trapped._

A deep frown imbedded itself into the handsome brunette's face in disagreement.

'_I am __**not **__trapped, I __**shall **__prevail from this situation and see the woman I intend to spend the rest of my life with. And __**nothing **__is going to stop me."_

From the corner of his eyes the bloody evidence of the pregnant woman that was slaughtered a few moments ago continued to soak the leather seat, excess blood dripped from the material to the floor staining the white carpet in a blood red, a sinful colour tainting a pure innocent one.

The doors that disconnected the two classes that was ripped off its hinges was left discarded on the floor, Syaoran recalled looking back near the beginning of this insanity to see what _really _had happened to the passengers in the economy class.

No words could describe the hatred...the bloody sight. The vile stench of raw flesh …

_The disgust._

_The cruelty_

What words could describe the horrific scene? What insanity created this situation?

The lifeless, glazed, cloudy eyes that haunted his mind. They would be permanently ceiled within his deepest thoughts that would haunt his dreams; he would never be able to rest in amity after this.

Not one person would believe a _human_ could of committed that act.

_Not one person._

Whimpers and sniffles could still be heard between a few passengers, a few on the phones to their loved ones assuring that they would be alright, that everything would be ok and go back to how it normally was. But…would it really? The question danced in Syaoran's mind profoundly.

Would he really get out of this situation? If so…how? One man wouldn't be able to take down four armed men; there would need to be a decent quantity of individuals that would need to stand up and fight. He revolved his gaze to the other gangway to the left of him and saw a young woman at a relatively young age, probably just left university to pursue her career Syaoran assumed.

_So _young…

For the hundredth time Syaoran slipped his hand into his trouser pocket and plucked out the velvet box which held his future with a certain someone, and there one may ask…why do you keep eyeing a string of metal bent into a loop with a stone resting on the top of it?

Why? Do you ask?

It gave the young man hope, hope of returning home. He never understood what it felt like to be away from home not knowing if you were able to come back, he had always had great respect and compassion for the men that went to war. But, right now. Being in a similar position knowing he could die any moment, he felt alone. If one was to die, wouldn't one want to be in the arms of their loved ones? In the presence of their family?

He felt lost; his existence was now placed in the hands of fate. And for only fate to decide whether it was his time to leave or stay.

'_Stay…stay…I want to stay!'_

"Listen up!" shouted one of the hijackers ripping Syaoran away from his trail of thoughts, looking up, peering over the mountains of seats as did many of the other passengers he saw a muscular built man.

"Don't fuck about, or _else_!" he hissed at a young woman on the front of the plane who fiddled with her blackberry, the hijacker closed the proximity between them at intimidating distance, his face inches from hers. He continued to shout and cuss in her face leaving her traumatized and startled.

Anger raged through Syaoran at the abuse thrown at the woman.

'_Bastard…'_

He was a coward to do that to a woman, a coward. As a child Syaoran was raised to treat women with respect, a _true_ gentleman. But…just watching this act take place without doing anything when he could…wasn't he being a coward too?

_Why sit there and take it?_

"Why aren't you fucking looking at me? Huh?" He struck her around the head violently. "Are you fucking _blind_? _Deaf_?" the man hissed hitting the woman around the head earning a small sob from the frightened woman, trying to move away from the hijacker, shifting uneasily in her seat not wanting to be noticed any longer.

_It's her problem, don't you want to live and return home?_

_Don't you want to see your __**her**__ again?_

Syaoran continued to battle with his conscience.

_Did you not swear to yourself that you would survive? Won't you die if you take drastic measures?_

He struck her once again, she cradled her head. Syaoran's head whirled around to see if anyone was going to come to the rescue of the innocent woman, the passenger's faces were struck with shock…_just_ watching, allowing her to be hit!

_Don't you understand your fate was sealed the moment you stepped on this flight?_

Others turned the other way too scared to say a word in fear of receiving the same treatment. Even the American businessman shouting previously just sat there, his fists clenching and eyes closed trying to block out the helpless cries of the woman.

_What are you waiting for?_

_**SLAP…SLAP…SLAP…**_

_Who are you waiting for?_

But Syaoran wasn't going to just stand by and watch, he'd been through many times in his life when he should of something.

_**SLAP….SLAP…SLAP**_

Where _he _should have taken action and shouldn't have just stayed on the side lines but done the _right _thing. In reconciliation he was going to do something. He was going to do it now.

_**SLAP…SLAP…SLAP**_

He was going to correct the wrongs.

_You say you will, but will you act upon those words Li Syaoran?_

_**SLAP…SLAP…SLAP**_

Jaw clenched, hand curling into a fist; his eyes tightly closed.

_You're so close…so close to death than you know. Can't you taste it?_

He unbuckled his seatbelt.

_Can't you feel it?_

"W-What are you doing?" hissed one of the business men unobtrusively, dread evident on his face.

_Can you…see death?_

He made a decision.

_You're falling…falling Li Syaoran_

"Do you want to be killed you crazy loon!" The businessman warned once again in a hushed tone.

_Can't you hear death?_

He, Li Syaoran was _not_ going to…going to die without a fight. He would keep fighting till his last breath. Brusquely opening his eyes, amber eyes burned with determination.

_Can you hear the screams? You can hear it can't you? So loud….so loud…so near…so close…_

A flame that wouldn't die out so easily.

_The truth is you don't have the faintest bit of hope left, isn't it?_

The terrorist raised his rifle aiming to hammer the woman's head with the gun's stoker, Syaoran's muscles contracted and he stood up and launched at the hijacker…

Two gun shots rung in the air followed by the never-ending screams.

_You're end is close…_

* * *

><p><em>An announcement to all relations or associates related to any passengers stranded on the flight HK397I12 are urged to call the emergency line where further information to relatives shall be distributed confidentially. I repeat all associates related to any of the passengers aboard flight HK397I12, call the emergency line for further information"<em>

The emergency line appeared on the bottom of the screen in bold, continuously scrolling amongst the bottom.

Tomoyo moved her attention back to Sakura seeing that she was no longer beside her.

"Sakura chan? Sakura chan?" Tomoyo called swirling her head frantically around the apartment standing up in a brisk movement her silk attire brushing against the furniture, panick rising each octave of her voice knowing that her friend is in a unstable state.

"Sakura chan where are y-?"

Tomoyo heard her soft and turned to the hallway to see she was on the phone talking to someone, Tomoyo presumed it was the emergency line; Sakura's hands were tightly clenched against the small phone as if holding onto her dear life.

"Hai (1), someone I know is on flight HK397I12. I was told I was to call this number to-" Sakura trailed off in mid-sentence, silently nodding and murmur a quite 'yes, I understand…yes' to the person on the other end of the phone, with shaky a breath. Tomoyo remained silent, patiently waiting for the call to finish so she could hear the new information, she could hear a muffled gentlemen's voice from the phone.

"D-Demo(2)!..Hai….hai…wakarimashita(3)…hai….mochiron (4), arigatou gozaimasu(5)" Sakura shakily pealed the phone away from her ear and placed it back in the receiver, straightened her back and remained silent; bangs of her hair covered her eyes.

"What did they say?" Tomoyo queried.

Sakura shook her head in disbelief; raising her hands to her hair she tugged her auburn locks, scrunching her hands in her hair. Tears of anger and frustration streamed down her face, her legs gave way and she collapsed in a heap onto the floor.

Tomoyo's throat went dry, an aching sensation clawing at her chest, what did she just hear? What did he say to Sakura chan? Tomoyo decided it'd be best to let her soak in the news she just received, she bent down on her knees next to Sakura's crippled form wrapping her arms gently around her traumatised body, violated by nerves.

"(6)Nakanaide, daijoubu dayo" Tomoyo whispered drawing her friend close, feeling a wet patch grow on her shoulder.

* * *

><p>Review? :)<p>

Hai- Yes

Demo- But

Wakarimashita- I understand

Mochiron- Of course

Arigatou gozaimasu- thank you very much

Nakanaide, daijoubu dayo- Don't cry, everything will be alright


End file.
